Tender Caress, Captivated By Love
by jelliclerose
Summary: When Electra makes a mistake, Mistoffelees' world crashes, and Electra is left devastated. It is either up to Misto to show her that what she did doesn't matter or Electra to apologise. Please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. Notes

1.Notes

_The air was cold that night. Bitter. I told you a lie; I told you I didn't love you any more. Sorry. Now I am alone. Heartbroken. I should have known no alley cat has a heart true enough to love. Love. I still love you Mistoffelees._

_Electra.  
xxx_

_The air was cold that night. Sharp. You told me something; you did not love me any more. Painful. Now I am alone. Heartbroken. You broke my heart for it belonged to you, but despite myself I may still love you Electra._

_Mistoffelees._

_xxx_

_The air was cold that night. Brrr! You were naughty El; you said you didn't love him anymore. Untrue. Now you know that that was bad. Late. You thought you had found someone else. No. You can make it all better if you just say you are sorry._

_Cettie._

_xxx_

_The air was cold that night. Ridiculous. She told you something; she didn't love you anymore. Ouch! That kinda news would be enough to make my mane go floppy...nah, that could never happen. Geez! At least you still have me little dude, and I'm pretty sure she still loves ya._

_Tugs._

_$-)_

_The air was cold that night. Icy. You told lied to him El; you said you didn't love him anymore. El! I know that alley cat had you fooled, but no one can love you like Mistoffelees can. Shame. Tonight, look at the moon, let the moonlight show you the truth El. _

_Jemmima._

_xxx_

_The air was cold that night. Biting. She told you something that shattered your world; she didn't love you anymore. Misguided. But I know that you still love her, through it all. Hope. Don't loose hope Misto, I know it will all work out._

_Lonz._

_The air was cold that night. Chilling. You told him something; you didn't love him any more. Urgh! You weren't sure El, so why did you go ahead with it. Shocking. If you say sorry, he'll take you back, I know it._

_Victoria._

_xxx_

_The air was cold that night Windy. The mice wouldn't settle, it's as if they were trying to warn me what I was going to come home to. Odd. You lied to him; you told him you didn't love him anymore. Why? I cannot believe you thought any alley cat was capable of loving you more than Quaxo._

_Mum._

_xxx_

_The air was cold that night. Beastly. She told you something; she no longer loved you. False. But I know you two had true love. Breathtaking, She'll come back some day Quaxo._

_Jellyorum_

_xxx_

_The air was cold that night. Frosty. I had to try to fight off a Pollicle with Lonz and Rumpus. Tricky. And when I got back, Dem told me that Electra had said something; she didn't love you. Hurtful. I know she will still loves you, just give her time._

_Munkustrap._

_There was something in the air that night. Betrayal. I can't believe what you did to him; told him you didn't love him anymore. Bitter. He loved you and you threw it back in his face. Cruel. You shouldn't have hurt my brother Electra, no messing 'cause he means just as much to me as my real brother Pounce, no you just shouldn't mess with him- you **shouldn't,** alright!_

_Tumble,_

_----------_


	2. Who?

I read their notes, Tugger, Lonz, Jelly, Munk. Kind of them. But somehow, I think It's going to be back to normal sooner than they realise. Anyway, it's Deuteronomy's birthday tomorrow. As usual, we shall celebrate with a performance, but it will be nowhere near as special as the Ball. Though we shall perform The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball and the first half of the main Jellicle Ball up to and including the mating dance. And that brings me back to the fight. You'd think I'd still be in shock, but no. Actually, I have an idea of how to make things get back to how they should be...

------

I put the notes away. The one from Tumble is hidden underneath the others. I went in to the Main Junkyard, it was empty. I sighed and went to sit on the big tyre.

I let hot tears roll down my face, just like I always do whenever I feel the world crumbling around me. Then I felt a kind paw on my shoulder. I turned to see Misto. I was a little surprised, he owed me no kindness. His brown eyes were sad and heavy, as was his heart most probably.

"I'm the one who should be crying not you" he said softly, and despite the fact that those words could so easily have been said with spite and malice, he spoke them with kindness. He sat next to me and I sniffed and wiped my tears away.

"You know the celebrations tomorrow?" he asked when I had recovered myself.

"Yes, what I about them?" I frowned.

"Well, there is a problem. Victoria has stomach ache. She will be able to dance, but she doesn't feel as if she will be up to performing her usual part in proceedings. You have been chosen to replace her" he said.

"But who picked me?" I asked and he smiled, his proper smile making my heart skip a beat.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know" he said playfully, then he turned and disappeared in to his pipe.

------

I rehearsed the steps over and over. And every moment, I wondered if it was him who'd picked me. It had to be surely. That playful smile, that sudden happiness in his eyes. But what about the way my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me. Love at a guess. Through all my foolishness, I still love Mistoffelees, but after what I did, can he possibly still love me?

------

I brought my leg down and slowly lowered myself in to the splits. Then I returned to not thinking about the steps, it was best that way. That was how Tori always did it.

But then the solo came to an end. Who would come to dance with me? Misto? He always came for Tori. Sure enough he came out. And as he ran his hands along me, my heart skipped a beat again. But I also realised that he never actually touched Tori. But I carried on dancing, pushing all such thoughts to the back of my head.

------

It was nearly the mating dance. I danced in front of everyone then rejoined the group and leant back. Then everyone separated and sat, leaving me standing. I backed it to the centre.

Now who would come for me? I looked to my right, then saw Cettie gasp at something behind me. I turned slowly. Misto! Misto had come for me!

We followed the steps perfectly. He ran his hands softly down the curve of my back. He lifted me gently. He stroked my leg with tender fingers then lowered me on to my father's strong chest. Caressing me down to my middle, he smiled. He tenderly brought me down to the floor and lay by me as all the others crawled in to the centre and lay around us.

But as I felt his warmth beside me, a spiteful voice inside me was saying that it was just all for the sake of the performance.

"Oh stop fretting El" he whispered, chuckling softly. I smiled.

"I love you Misto" I said quietly in his ear. I froze as I waited for a response.

"I love you too El" he replied. I let out a sigh of relief. I heard Misto chuckle again and I realised that all he wanted me to say was 'I love you'. Because with those three words, I had said sorry. But there was something odd about my apology...I was forgiven before I made it.

----------


	3. Love

_The Main Junkyard was empty but for Misto. He was dancing alone under the moonlight. Jemmi was right, it did show me how much I truly loved him. He moved so gracefully. I watched him. I wondered about joining him, but I watched a little longer. I was captivated. I was in love._

THE END


End file.
